


Кейси — не дурак

by visvim



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visvim/pseuds/visvim
Summary: Кейси — не дурак, он уж точно не собирается быть тем, кем не является по определению.





	Кейси — не дурак

Кейси — не дурак, он уж точно не собирается быть тем, кем не является по определению. Поэтому, когда его в очередной раз зажимают в раздевалке после занятий его уроды-одногруппники, он совсем не сопротивляется и смиренно терпит над собой все издёвки, как бы виновато глядя на свою подругу за углом, что в этот момент разочарованно закатывает глаза и уходит. У Кейси нет ни сил, ни желания противостоять им, и Стокс это прекрасно знает. 

/

 

Кейси — не дурак, у него всегда отличные отметки по всем предметам, питательный завтрак в забавном ланчбоксе с изображениями комиксов и гладко выглаженная рубашка в клетку, благодаря стараниям любящей матери. Среди учителей колледжа, он известен, как один из «самых прилежных и старательных учеников», а среди своих сверстников — как один из тех странноватых неудачников, у которых можно «одолжить» деньги, отняв их в каком-нибудь укромном уголке или вдоволь посмеяться, как бы случайно подставив подножку в коридоре и заставив его упасть головой вниз. Стокс — не неудачница, она просто слишком помешана на фильмах о злобных пришельцах и совсем не помешана на окружающих её людях. Ей совсем не хочется носить ярлыки и принадлежать к чьей-нибудь социальной группировке, но она обязательно спешит на помощь к Коннору, помогая ему собрать разлетевшиеся листы каких-то конспектов по всему кабинету. Видимо, Кейси — её личное наказание за излишнюю индивидуальность. 

/

 

Кейси — не дурак, и именно он первым находит тот новый, никому неизвестный вид и именно он, одним из первых, узнаёт о пришельцах, пытающихся захватить этот мир. Стокли с самого начала не верит в эту брехню про теорию заговора, обсуждаемую в библиотеке, хотя сама идея спасения планеты кажется ей на редкость клёвой. Девушка в очередной раз доверяется своему непутёвому приятелю и совсем не зря — паразиты действительно пытаются заполучить власть над человечеством, предпочитая начать с малого — с их нелюбимого колледжа. Стокс — не идиотка, её совсем не удивляет решимость Коннора во что бы то ни стало спасти ситуацию. Хоть где-то он сможет отличиться, но на этот раз — в лучшем свете. 

/

 

Кейси — не дурак, так что его вовсе не удивляет порыв в виде поцелуя Стокс и Стэна, бывшего капитана футбольной команды и местного красавчика перед его храброй вылазкой на футбольное поле к тренеру. Стокли обязательно хочется врезать ему за ухмылку, что в этот момент ползёт по его лицу змейкой, как в какой-то электронной игре, но лишь выдаёт недовольное: «Чего уставился?», раздражённо поведя плечами в стороны. Ей вовсе не обязательно знать о том, что его улыбка — лишь трещина, чуть не развалившая Коннора изнутри. 

/

 

Кейси — не дурак, и когда он уничтожает ту тварь, которой оказалась его бывшая союзница и новенькая в колледже, он со всех ног бежит к своей единственной подруге, что ещё пару минут назад была под контролем тех неизвестных паразитов. У Стокли глаза на мокром месте и голова раскалывается, как фарфоровая ваза, но она незамедлительно прижимается к Коннору, что в этот момент шепчет ей украдкой на ухо что-то о том, что весь кошмар уже закончился; пришельцы — не победили. Уверенность в этом даёт лишь его непозволительно мягкий, ласковый голос, который прерывает Зик, невесть взявшийся откуда-то из-за шкафчиков. Они отстраняются друг от друга и выдают что-то очень грубое, но совсем скоро облегчённо улыбаются — всё это дерьмо действительно давно закончилось. 

/

 

Кейси — не дурак. Он всё понимает, когда Стокс сообщает о том, что только что рассталась со Стэном и именно поэтому прижимает её к себе, а затем впервые кого-то целует. Кейси — вовсе не неудачник, он теперь новый герой, только что спасший планету и, теперь уже официально, парень Стокли Митчелл.


End file.
